


“Is this what friends do?” A fucked up pregame fanfic...

by chichacunt



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Bullying, Detention, Filming, Gaslighting, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Assault, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Harassment, Top Kaito Momota, Top Saihara Shuichi, Trigger Warnings Each Chapter, Underage Rape/Non-con, blackmailing, pregame oumami, pregame saiouma, suicide bating, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichacunt/pseuds/chichacunt
Summary: Ouma and Shuichi are good friends but when Shuichi asks for weird things from Ouma,Ouma questions his friendship."Is this normal?""Is this what friends do?"
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. a good friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent/based on personal experiences yeah TW in tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this what friends do?" Ouma thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: Sexual assault/harassment

POV: Ouma

This year I had to go to a new school due to my dad’s work situation. I was really nervous since I was basically alone with no friends to talk to. Then I met him, Shuichi Saihara. We shared a class together so that’s how we met. Shuichi is a very cool person; we have a lot of common interests like Danganronpa and video games. At first, Shuichi seemed like a very nice friend, he was so funny and fun to hang out with, but things started getting weird later in the year.

Shuichi was always highly sexual and always made sexual jokes so I always thought all of this was just a joke...but, it wasn’t a joke...

During class, Shuichi would always find a way to touch me in any certain way. Whether that be touching my chest or rubbing my thighs. Every time I would tell him that I was uncomfortable he would tell me that “Oh, ok I’ll just be sad now” or “I’ll go kill myself then!” I didn’t want those things to happen to him so I let him do what makes him happy.

Like today...

It was gym class; I was talking with my really good friends Miu and Gonta then suddenly Shuichi walked up behind me and put his arm over my shoulder. Miu and Gonta said hi and had some small talk. After Miu and Gonta walked away Shuichi whispers into my ear “Meet me in the restroom stalls, now”. I get a shiver up my spine; I know I can’t say no or else he will be mad at me, so I do what he told me and I meet him in the restroom. I see him standing there looking at me with an evil smirk on his face. “S-so Shuichi um... what do you need me here for?” I ask nervously, scratching my neck. “Well, Ouma-kun I asked you to meet me here for one reason, you keep always keep teasing me during class so I’m here to punish you~”

“W-WHAT??!”

“You heard me Ouma, you always keep seducing me with your cute looks. It makes me not focus, hell today even.” he chuckles

“When I was talking with Kaito I couldn't stop looking at you~”

“With those slutty tight gym shorts you were wearing you were basically asking- no... **_begging_** me to fuck you...”

“Shuichi-kun... s-stop saying these weird things to me!” I blurt out.

“Oh, but Ouma-kun... it’s the mere truth~” he says as he walks towards me. I walk backward in fear, then he immediately pins me to the wall.

“Shuichi-kun w-what are y-you d-doing?!”

“what does it look like I’m doing Kokichi??!” He says my first name in an angry tone

“I’m gonna fuck you until you love it!”

“WAIT SHUICHI YOU AREN’T SERIOUS RIGHT? SHUICHI PLEASE- THIS IS A JOKE RIG- AH~!”

He kisses me shutting me up, he slips his tongue into my mouth exploring it. I moan deeply into the kiss...

He pulls away

“Gosh, you’re so cute when you shut up!” Shuichi says in a happy tone.

“Awe, and you're hard already? Wow, Ouma-kun I knew you were perverted but I didn’t know you were this perverted.”

He cups my bulge teasing me around

“S-shumai! ~ s-stop! I’m gonna get all dirty!” I pleaded

Shuichi then slips his fingers under the rim of my shorts and starts to pull them down, before he could finish though we hear the gym teacher blow the whistle from outside.

“Shuichi w-we g-gotta go now there gonna be people coming here!”

He sighs “I guess you’re right Ouma-kun... we’ll continue this another time alright baby? ~” he winks at me.

The way he talked to me always made me sick... he always treated me like a fucking hopeless baby... I HATE IT I HATE IT!

TIME SKIP

After we go back to the changing room and change ourselves back into regular clothes, we part our ways and go back to class.

After a long day of school, I finally go home...

I fall onto my bed and cry

**Why me of all people???**

**Why is he using me like this???**

**He knows I'm not into this why does he continue???**

**Am I really some attention whore???**

**Maybe I do deserve this...**

**I finally fall asleep after all of that.**

Saturday 10:00 am

I woke up to the bright sunlight coming from my window, I rub my eyes and got ready for today, during breakfast I got a message on my phone from Shuichi

Shuichi: Hey bby, im rly horny can u send me some pics plz!

I see the message in utter shock and jump out of my bed.

Me: um... Shu, I’m not sending you nudes; I don’t feel comfortable doing that!

Shuichi: ok fine... I guess I’ll be sad forever and I’ll never see my sweet, beautiful bunny ever again... 💔

Reading that made me want to puke, I hated when he called me pet names like I’m his boyfriend or some shit.

Me: Shu, stop I’m not sending you anything!

Shuichi: The thing is ouma-kun, I need you rn... yesterday we didn’t get to finish our fun and I need some good jack off material 😏

Me: THEN GO TO FUCKING PORNHUB OR WHATEVER GROSS HENTAI WEBSITE YOU GO ON PERVERT!

Shuichi: The thing is ouma... those aren't good enough for me! I need you and only you! you're my only source of happiness!

I decided to give in cause there's no point in fighting him or blocking him when I see him every day at school.

Me: Ok fine... I’ll do what you want

Shuichi: YAY :D!!!

Me: ON ONE CONDITION!

Shuichi: aww and what that might be ouma-kun?

Me: You promise you’ll never send this to anyone right?

Shuichi: Oh ouma-kun of course not!

Shuichi: ur my little bunny and mines only <3

Me: Alright then... you’re lucky I’m home alone rn...

I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. Stripping all my clothes off and standing sitting on the floor in front of the mirror. I kept in mind all those lewd anime girls Shuichi sends me at 3 am that he likes (god thinking about those images makes me wanna die). I posed in front of the mirror sitting on my knees with my left hand on my thigh. After taking the photo I send it to Shuichi.

Me: *one picture attached*

Shuichi: oh, wow ouma!

Shuichi: You never fail to disappoint me!

Shuichi: god you look so hot

Shuichi: God I’m hard...

After reading that message, I silenced and turned off my phone because I didn’t want to read all those gross things, he’s telling me.

I put back my clothes on and went on with my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a vent/based on personal experiences yeah


	2. After School

Due to my grades dropping I had to join after-school tutoring in order to help with that issue. After tutoring was done, I decided to help out with cleaning the school, since it’s the nicest thing I could do.

When I was there, I couldn't believe who was there. Rantaro Amami aka. the most popular boy in school. I didn’t understand why he was here cause Isn’t he rich? Rich people always have a limo to go home in, right? They wouldn’t bother cleaning up some cheap school?

After finishing cleaning one of the classrooms, he approached me.

“Hey! You’re Kokichi Ouma right?” he said in a calm soothing voice

“Um- Y-yes!” I stuttered... why is he talking to me of all people?

“Yeah! I know you, your friends with Miu!” he said

Miu was pretty popular and me being friends with her was a really big advantage in surviving this hellhole...

“mhm..” I nod my head

“But anyway...” he scratches his neck and looks around.

“I guess we should clean this empty then,” he says

“yeah... I’m pretty good at cleaning myself!” I chuckle nervously

After that we start cleaning the classroom during that time, we had some small talk about random topics. I learned that he really likes exploring and how he’s been to more than 30 countries with his boat. I also learned that he has 12 sisters which is probably the reason he’s popular with women...

When we finally finished cleaning the classroom, we both took a seat on the chairs. I found out that he likes danganronpa too! He was being really nice to me, complimenting me, and being a little touchy with me but I brushed it off.

“Hey, you’re going to Miu’s birthday party, right?” he asked

Miu’s birthday was this weekend it was a pool party and I was pretty excited since I got Miu a present that she really wanted.

“Y-yeah! I am” I said “Cool I guess I’ll see you there,” he said,

“Yeah, you too!”

“Well, it's getting late so I’ll be on my way,” he said annoyed

“o-ok bye!” I spoke We both left the school and walked to our homes.

**I think I just met a new friend...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this chapter is short!!! but next chapter will be good I promise lol


End file.
